


The Impossible Dream and The Unreachable Star

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Slash, year written: 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants the impossible, and Ron is unable to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible Dream and The Unreachable Star

**Author's Note:**

> While these two drabbles can easily stand alone, they complement each other in such a way that I wanted to present them together. Thank you to [](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**oncelikeshari**](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/) for reading everything over and coming up with titles that, much like the drabbles themselves, are "like two verses of the same song".

**Title:** The Impossible Dream and The Unreachable Star  
 **Summary:** Harry wants the impossible, and Ron is unable to give it to him.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Angst and unrequited feelings.  
 **Word Count:** Two Drabbles at 100 words apiece.  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/) prompt saddest, which is inspired by [](http://kath-ballantyne.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kath_ballantyne**](http://kath-ballantyne.dreamwidth.org/)'s [beautiful artwork](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/417307.html#cutid1).  
 **Author's Notes:** While these two drabbles can easily stand alone, they complement each other in such a way that I wanted to present them together. Thank you to [](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**oncelikeshari**](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/) for reading everything over and coming up with titles that, much like the drabbles themselves, are "like two verses of the same song".  


The Impossible Dream and The Unreachable Star

  
He did it without thinking.

In a moment of pure insanity, Harry gave into the temptation and kissed his best mate full on the mouth.

Ron didn't kiss him back. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and gently pushed him back.

Harry's heart sank, but Ron's hands never left his shoulders, so he couldn't pull away.

"I love you, Harry," Ron said softly. "I'll always love you, and I'm so sorry, but I don't love you like that."

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice, and silently rose to his feet. Blinking back tears, he walked out of the room.

~*~*~*~

  
It had come out of nowhere.

One moment he was sitting on the floor laughing and joking with Harry, and the next Harry's lips had been on his, snogging him as though his life depended on it.

At once a million little things that Ron had never paid attention to suddenly made sense, and he gently raised his hands to push Harry away.

The wounded look on Harry's face crushed his heart, but this was one thing that Ron could never give him.

He hung his head as Harry walked away and hoped that he hadn't managed to ruin everything.


End file.
